Mi querido sensei
by Saru dono
Summary: Noviazgo entre profesores, noviazgo entre alumnos. ¿Se podrá algo más que solo un noviazgo entre un profesor y una alumna?
1. Chapter 1

**( Gintama es propiedad de Hideaki Sorachi )**

**Adv: OOC. AU.**

 **N/A: sorry, me gustan los** _ **pov's**_ **y los** _ **AU**_ **o** _ **semiAU.**_ **Ya deben estar hartos de leer siempre** _ **pov's/AU**_ **mios :v.**

 _Kagura pov._

Su clase es Gimnasia e Historia, pero ser perezosa me beneficiaba un poco. Verlo desde lejos como da instrucciones a los demás y verlos agotados de correr, saltar u otra idiotez mas su sonrisa de sádico, cada vez que lee algo que paso hace más 300 años con una expresión de sumo aburrimiento o nose, es algo que me cautivo y a la vez me aterro, hay otro profesor que es igual en ese sentido pero es casado, con hijos y es mi padre adoptivo, sin dudas a este profesor me lo llevo a diciembre.

Okita Sougo-san, o mejor Okita-sensei, el "sensei" es innecesario ya que no lo llamo de esa manera. No es muy buena nuestra relación de profesor/alumna, para nada. Nos insultamos; pero hay un límite, el cual si él dice _" Suficiente Sakata Kagura-san. "_ tengo que parar, pero no es por respeto ni por pensar que estuve mal en mi hablar, me gusta cuando se pone serio y tiene que detener algo que le gusta que es pelear e insultar conmigo, ya que las demás se la pasan diciendo _" Es tan genial "_ , _" Es hermoso "_ , _" Es tan sexy "_ , si, son sus M.

Tiene tanntos defectos que yo los encuentro tan hermosos, y que las demás ni siquiera ven eso.  
Ocho años de diferencias es demasiado, por mucho que digan _" El amor no tiene edad "_ es algo que no puedo decir, pues esa palabra no es más ni menos lo que a mí me pasa, y no quiero aceptar. Ósea, él es novio de Imai-sensei, profesora de química, y yo novia de Hisashi, mi compañero de clase y ahora novio. 

Me encanta, estoy enamorada de ese, me siento taan estúpida cuando me quedo embobada mirándolo, ya sea en clase de gimnasia o en historia. He escuchado que dicen _" Con el que tienes la primera vez es quien te enamoras. "_ , fue con Hisashi pero... nose perdí el enamoramiento que tuve hacia él, o simplemente fue algo pasajero.

Hemos hecho algo mal... demasiado mal. Algo que simplemente no deberían hacer un profesor y una alumna.

Lo recuerdo como si hubiera sido ayer.

En gimnasia, mientras nos insultábamos indirectamente, surgió el tema de "quien es virgen" obviamente que ninguno de lo dos era, pero por la expresión de él, le molesto que yo no fuera virgen. Mando a todos los hombres a un partido de futbol mientras que las mujeres uno de voley, como todos son unos malditos retadores y apostadores comenzaron a jugar sin importar lo que hacían los demás. A mí me castigo, me llevo dentro del gimnasio -ya que los demás, estaban en las canchas de afuera y el gimnasio estaba vacío- y ahí comenzo lo inolvidable.

| _Gracias por leer._ | 

**N/A:** ¿Muy raro? . ¿Muy tonto? .  
 _¿Review? ¿no? oc._

 **S.A. ^w^**


	2. Chapter 2

**( Gintama es propiedad de Hideaki Sorachi )**

 **Adv: OOC. AU.**

* * *

Gemido, gemido, quejido, gemido, chorro. ¿Chorro?, si chorro.  
Más gemidos, jadeos, quejidos, gemidos.

Finaliza y comienza otra vez.  
Jadeos, más jadeos, suspiros, aplausos silenciosos. ¿Aplausos? si aplausos.

\- _ahh sen-sen-sensei..._ \- Gemí. El rápidamente me tapo la boca y metió un dedo tocando mi lengua.

Me encanta, pero estoy haciendo muy mal.

Imai-sensei... Hisashi... perdón. No es mi inteción pero...

No tengo excusa, estoy consciente de que estoy siendo una perra con mi lindo Hisashi.

 _El_... ¿en que estará pensando, pensara en mí ahora que estamos unidos físicamente? No estoy segura, lo que si estoy segura es que me volví a enamorar.

Acabo dentro mío, espero no quedar embarazada. ¡Dios, este imbécil se olvidó el condón!

Salio dentro mío, me subió el pantalón corto rojo, junto con mis bragas, me abrocho el sostén y me acomoda un poco el cabello.  
Termina, el se sube el pantalón azul y se arregla.

\- ¿Q-q-que clase de c-castigo fue ese? - Que tonta de mi parte preguntar eso, si ya sabía el significado.

\- Por no ser virgen, ah, y también -saco su celular, agarro el mío y no sé que hizo- Lo repetiremos. - me dijo y me beso, yo le respondí pero nos separamos al minuto.

Wah... ¿qué es esto? ¿felicidad, amor, querer repetirlo? ah, ya sé, felicidad supongo.

Salimos, y fuimos a las canchas donde los demás aun seguían jugando.

\- Iré a jugar.- Dije y quise salir corriendo pero me caí. Me raspe un poco las rodillas, _el_ me ayudo rápidamente. Sentía dolor, pero no en mis rodillas, en mi parte baja.

\- Hey, ¿estas bien? ¿Te tropezaste? - Me pregunto preocupado y burlón a la vez. Yo lo mire enojada, pues por su culpa me caí.

\- ¡Es tu culpa!. Me duele abajo... - Le grite y lo último se lo dije bien bajito. _El_ me escucho como quise; pero solto una risita. Agarro mi muñeca, la paso por su hombro, con la otra mano libre sostuvo un poco mi cadera y me levanto.

\- Shimura, me llevo a Sakata a la enfermería, se siente mal. En veinte minutos terminen, los ganadores tendrán premio. - Le grito a Anego y comenzo a caminar, pude sentir la mirada preocupada de Hisashi mientras que los demás comenzaron a gritar y volvieron a jugar.

Lentamente íbamos hacia la enfermería, lento porque me iba quejando, en serio me dolía, fue muy bruto en cambio Hisashi la primera vez fue dulce y muy lento. _El_ no. Y si, solo lo hice una vez con Hisashi. Aunque ahora me doliera, lo disfrute bastante.

En serio, me enamore otra vez.

 **.**

 **(** _Gracias por leer._  
 _Por dioss, hice lime -y apenas- kya. okno, perdón si fue estúpido y perdón por tardar más de lo normal, yo no suelo tardar :v ._  
 _¿Review?, ¿no? oc._ **)**

 **S.A. ^w^**


	3. Chapter 3

**( Gintama es prioridad de Hideaki Sorachi )**

 **(** _Kagura pov_ **)**

\- Bien Okita-sensei, gracias por traerla hasta aquí. Se puede retirar, ahora la revisare y si es algo malo que descanse por hoy ¿le parece, Sensei?-

\- No habrá problema, se la encargo. -

En la enfermería nos quedamos Tama y yo y ese _sensei_ se retiro.

Tama se levanto y agarro una cosa rara, se puso los extremos a los oídos, se me acerco me levanto la remera y una cosa redonda muy fría me toco.

\- ¡Tama, esta frío! - Grite y ella soltó una risita. Maldita.

\- Discúlpeme Kagura-sama pero no me queda otra, tengo que revisarla. - Se saco las cosas esas de los oídos y agarro un palito de madera - Abra la boca y saque la lengua, Kagura-sama.-

Le obedecí pero no se porque me revisa arriba, si no me duele arriba, ¡me duele abajo!

\- No tiene nada, Kagura-sama. ¿En donde le duele? ¿Estomago? - negué - ¿Tobillo? ¿Rodilla? - Negué otra vez y puse ambas manos en mi abdomen, de donde están mis ovarios un poco mas abajo, ella abrió un poco la boca sorprendida.

\- ¿Ahí abajo? - Asentí - Es un lugar muy raro para que te duela en la clase de gimnasia, Kagura-sama, ¿usted tuvo sexo últimamente? - Me sonroje, ¿que debo contestarle? - Tomare eso como un si, Kagura-sama. Pero si va a tenerlo use protección y que no sea tan brusco dígale al muchacho con el que sale. - Me sonrío y se dirigió a un estante de vidrio con muchos medicamentos dentro.

\- Tómese dos de estas listos. Este tómeselo ahora ¿si? - Asentí. Agarre un vaso con agua y agarre la pastilla blanca que estaba en mi mano.

Luego de habérmerla tomado le pedí que no le dijera nada a Gin-chan o a Kamui por lo que acepto. Me alegra que Tama sea la enfermera y prima de Gin-chan.

Salí de la enfermería y me dirigí al patio donde mis compañeros aun estaban jugando, me uniría pero todavía me duele así que me quede observando detenidamente a Hisashi.

Trataba de buscarle algo lindo o algo sobresaliente pero nada.

\- Hisashi... ¿que tienes de bueno?... ¿deberíamos terminar? - Comente en un suspiro.

\- Nada. Es obvio. Pero si quieres terminarle busca una buena razón. - Escuche al lado mío, sorprendida gire y me calme un poco ya que era _ese_ profesor.

\- ¿Que te dijo Tama-san? - Me pregunto fingiendo preocupación e interés.

\- Me dio dos pastillas y me dijo que le diga al chico con el cual tuve sexo que use protección y que no sea brusco. - Le respondí, vi que el abrió los ojos, que imbécil, recién ahora se dio cuenta de que no uso protección hace 30 minutos atrás.

\- Mierda. Tch, no me queda otra que a la salida vaya a comprarte una pastilla para que no quedes embarazada. - Me dijo mirando el reloj de mano.

\- Detesto tomar pastillas pero esa te la aceptare. No quiero ser madre aun. - Le dije mirándolo enojada.

\- Yo tampoco quiero ser padre todavía, Nobume me dice que quiere un bebe aun que no se que decirle. Ya... No quiero estar con ella. - Mis ojos que miraban el suelo se dirigieron a el.

 _Es tan lindo y tan sabandija a la vez..._

\- No menciones a Imai-sensei cuando estas conmigo. - Le reclame enojada. El sonrío.

\- A mi me molesta que pienses en ese mocoso. - Maldito, me la devolvió.

\- Es distinto. Tu estas comprometido, yo solo estoy de novia. Además... Si Imai-sensei quiere eso... Dáselo. Es normal que ella quiera formar una familia con un sádico como tu. -

\- Yo no quiero formar una familia. No con ella. Si formaría una prefiero que sea contigo. -

Quede muy sorprendida. El sonrío y se dirigió a donde estaban los demás, y el sonido del silbato llamo la atención de todos. Se le acercaron a el y comenzaron a hablar, no se que decían así que me acerque.

\- ¡¿Y el premio?! - Reclamaban algunos.

Siguieron hablando, no se que les respondió ya que seguí de largo dirigiéndome a donde estaba Hisashi, mientras caminaba con un poco de dificultad.

\- Bien hecho Hisashi~ - Me le acerque por detrás abrazándole el cuello. Note que se tenso.

\- Ah.. Si, gracias Kagura-chan. ¿Estas bien? ¿Por que fuiste a la enfermería? - Me pregunto preocupado.

-Ah... Me dolía el estomago pero Tama me dio un medicamento así que ya se me esta pasando. No te preocupes. - Le dije fingiendo una sonrisa. El me sonrío y... sentía una mirada aterradora. Así que lentamente fui soltando a Hisashi.

Todos nos fuimos a los vestidores y nos cambiamos. Aun queda una clase mas así que... Aun hay tiempo para que a la salida me reúna con _ese,_ que me compre la pastilla esa y listo, día finalizado.

O eso creí hasta que Hisashi me agarro desprevenida y... me golpeo.

...

 **(** _Sougo pov_ **)**

Entre a la sala de profesores, fui a mi escritorio y me senté pesadamente.  
Estaba agotado, enseñar y tener sexo el mismo día es cansador. ¿Me estaré volviendo viejo?

\- Amor, pareces cansado. - Era la voz de Nobume.

\- Un poco... ¿Todo bien? - Le pregunte, es raro que me diga " _amor_ " en el trabajo, normalmente solo me dice así cuando estamos en casa.

\- Todo bien. Cuando salgamos del trabajo quiero ir a beber algo, ¿vamos? Además quiero darte una noticia especial. - Me propuso pero... Maldición esta mujer, tengo que ir a la farmacia por la pastilla para la china.

\- Debo hacer algo primero. A la noche, vamos a cenar, tu vas a casa, te preparas y cuando vuelva salimos ¿te parece? - Le sonreí, le tire del brazo y la bese.

\- Tu ganas. - Y me beso nuevamente.

¿Noticia?  
Ugh, presiento que será algo muy especial para ella, aunque China me dijo que le diera lo que quiera así que aguantare un poco más...

.

 **(** _Perdón por ausentarme._

 _Gracias por leer._ **)**


End file.
